


Love The Hair

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [5]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: A Bradley/Mohawk Appreciation Post, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley has a dream. A fangirl steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vileseagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vileseagulls/gifts).



> Dearest vileseagulls,
> 
> Bradley says Happy Birthday, you sexy mofo.
> 
> He also says your hair changed his life and that the Table of Sanity can't stand in the way of true love.
> 
> He ships it, yo \o/

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Love-The-Hair-405070373)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/35095.html)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
